Challenge Prompts
by phantomworks
Summary: Collection of prompts sent to me by Unattainable Dreams. Contains different prompts and books/manga. This update: Yugioh and the phrase: You are the one that has caused me so much pain. I should be learning to hate you, but instead, I love you even more. (by Jish)
1. HP Radioactive

Phantomworks: I'm trying something new with a prompt competition that Unattainable Dreams set up.

**Alice: they are very interesting.**

Phantomworks; that they are. I don't own… Harry Potter? Or its characters, only this fanfic.

Harry Potter: Thoughts of Voldemort

"_Radioactive"_

"Thank you for your time, Professor." He said, bowing slightly before turning to leave the room.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
_

A cloaked teen walked down the dark corridors of Hogwarts. His talk with the Potions Professor had been enlightening to say the least. He had learned much from the fat oaf that led the class. Let it not be said that old wizards were not useful.

Taking the necessary turns, he came to the hidden entrance of the Chamber of Secret in the Girls' Washroom. Fingers running over the decorated faucet, his lips formed the parsel-tongue words easily, opening the Chamber for him.

Dropping down into the hole, he came to his own laboratory of experiments. Dust kicked up as he landed, but nothing disturbed the numerous chemistry utensils that lined table after table. The mere act of getting this all down into the Chamber had been a task, but it was well worth it.

Now, he could continue with his plans without any interference.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
_

Panting harshly, he dropped to his knees. The sheer act of splitting a soul was physically exerting at most and mentally unbalancing in the least. Yet after all these months, he'd finally done it.

Picking up the locket, he struggled to his feet, brushing off his trousers. Petting the head of his pet snake, he grinned an insane grin at the assembled items. Six holcruast, six pieces of his soul, six keys to his immortality.

He would hide them, but at a later date. Now, he needed minions.

Disaparating, he appeared in the back of a magical double-decker bus that was used for prison transport. The delivery had been in the newspaper and, while generally liking to keep prisoners separate, the Ministry had found a wizard capable of Enchanting all of the witches and warlocks on the bus long enough to get them to Azkaban.

This, he used to his advantage.

Stealing his way up to the front of the bus, he Bewitched the bus driver and did away with the Enchanter. As the other Dark Wizards began to clear their minds, he gave them his name and told them of his plans.

Some did not believe him. Those he did away with.

Other believed him and pledged to follow him. To them, he granted asylum in a place that few knew of and few would every venture into. The Shrieking Shack.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow_

Just a few days, a few weeks afterwards, he could feel the power coursing through him. He passed through the school halls with a new sense of freedom and control. All these wizards would be his comrades and all the _mudbloods_ would be disposed of.

Never mind the fact that he didn't know his own father. It mattered not who his father was or where he disappeared too. All that mattered now was his future and that was looking very bright.

Or dark, whichever fit him best.

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

The forbidden spells were a cinch to learn. Why were they forbidden if they were so easy? It couldn't be because they controlled or because they killed. Any spell could do that if used in the right way.

He already knew that. He'd figured it out himself.

Needless to say, his Basilisk wasn't going to go hungry any time soon.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa_

"Tom, are you ready?" his most loyal minion inquired. A scathing look was sent her way. How dare she question his competence! If she weren't still useful, she'd quickly find herself in the belly of his snake.

"Do not address me as such, woman." He said flatly, turning his gaze back onto the innocent village below –his first conquest. Soon it would be stained red with the blood of his enemies.

Flipping up the hood of his cloak, he ordered, "Cover your face. I do not want my followers to be recognized so easily."

"Yes, sir." She said, fear tainting her voice, like it should. He smiled. Fear was such a wonderful sound.

"And one more thing." He said, casting a passing glance in her direction. "I am no longer Tom Riddle. From this point on, I am Lord Voldemort."

"Of course, my lord." She bowed her head obediently. __

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

"Black, I'm surprised they caught you so easily." He said, training his eyes on his most trained dark wizards. She had been timid when she'd started out, but now…

Now she was a masterpiece.

Somewhere along the line, her mind had broken in an interesting way. Now, she was all ragged hair and wild looks; insanity shown in her eyes. Her powers were just as uncontrollable as she was, yet he didn't fear. She was afraid of him, adored him. She would not raise a hand against him for she knew what the consequences were.

"Lord Voldemort." She cowered on the ground. "Please! I took out as many as I could! But my family… they knew my weakness!"

"How many did you kill?" he asked.

"Twenty? Thirty?" her voice quivered, "I lost count!"

"How many are left?"

"Only one." At that, she sounded angry. "Sirius…"

"We will deal with that in time." He sneered at the look of hope on her face. "For now, stay here and think about what you could have done to keep from this one mistake."

"Master, please!"

But he was gone, Disaparated out of Azkaban, the supposedly impenetrable prison.

__

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow

"What is your name?" he asked, circling the fresh meat.

"Severus Snape." The young man said, fear tinting his voice. Yet he was strong enough to keep from showing it.

Strength, that is what his new army needed, not obedience.

"Well, Severus." His voice was smooth as he offered a hand. "Welcome to the Death Eaters."

Just as the other reached out to shake his hand, he asked, "Are you ready to pay the entrance fee in blood?"

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

He stood atop a large hill, watching as his minions utterly destroyed one of the largest cities on earth. Flashes of light amused him, explosions fed his hunger, screams of muggles and dirty mudbloods pleased him.

This was the world that he had always dreamed of.

__

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

Yet he knew, one day, this would be threatened, that his power would be tested. He had seen it before, had known that this day would come and the next would follow. He had prepared for this all in advance in an attempt to keep his hold on life.

Looking up at the sky, he wondered if this was the time he had first seen himself as such a powerful being.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow_

In a classroom high up at the top of the tallest tower of Hogwarts, a young boy of about thirteen stared into the crystal ball that had been placed in front of him. The smoke wove itself through the glass, before clearing to show an image.

And image of him, older, standing atop a tall hill that overlooked a large city that seemed to be in utter chaos. However, that wasn't what caught his attention. The fact that he was there, flowing cloak and an air of power surrounding him, gave him the courage he needed for his mission.

Tomorrow, he would go to the Girls' Washroom, find the snake encrusted faucet and see where it really led.

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

"Riddle!" A boy called out.

"Coming, Malfoy!" he shouted back, scooping up his books. Yes, he had seen his future.

And he had _liked_ it.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

o0O0o

**alice: so are you doing all of them as Harry Potter?**

Phantomworks; nah, trying out some new stories and seeing what's out there.

**Alice; huh.**

Phantomworks; I think I like how it turned out.


	2. YGO Because of you

Phantomworks: Remember how I said these would be kind of random?

**Alice: different category, different genre.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Because of You

You are a shadow that follows me. You take me over and use my body as you please. My friends avoid me. They find you scary.

Why are you attached to me?

"_Morning, Yami. Are you ready for school?"_

**You are a light that burns me. Out of everyone around, only you can see. Your friends don't believe when you tell them of me.**

**Why do you keep me?**

"_Yes Aibou. You seem happy today."_

Happiness is something I rarely feel anymore. At least, whenever I'm not with you. Joy, sadness, anger, I can feel no more. I don't know what to do.

"_Just glad it's a new day, y'know?"_

**Days, hours, minutes, they all run me by. They used to pass in a blur, but no longer. Not with you by my side.**

"_Yes, a new day indeed. I wonder what this day will bring."_

**You are the one that has caused me so much pain. I should be learning to hate you, but instead, I love you even more.**

Mou hitori no boku…

**Aibou…**

**Because of you… 'I' am gone. There is only you.**

o0O0o

Phantomworks: Didn't quite know what to do and my creative tank is running on empty.

**Alice: but it is interesting.**

Phantomworks: I tried to make a poem-ish thing. It worked… I think? Anyway, please review!


End file.
